IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES
by pavarotti62
Summary: PETITE HISTOIRE SUR LA RENCONTRE KURT BLAINE, court mais simple. C'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent.


Kurt était assis là depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, il regardait la scène de l'auditorium, Il venait de vivre le moment le plus merveilleux qui soit depuis des semaines. Il avait voulu avec la participation de Rachel, espionnait les Warblers de la Dalton Academy, pour les régionales et il avait croisé le regard de ce garçon, Blaine, son prénom résonnait comme un doux son mélodieux à ses oreilles,, sa voix avait littéralement envouté le jeune homme fragile qu'était Kurt Hummel, et là il ne savait plus quoi faire, il savait juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette rencontre, il était pris au piège, cloué au sol, amoureux oui c'était le mot, amoureux pour la première fois, fou de cet inconnu qui avait chanté dans cette salle. Il se leva et monta sur la scène et une chanson lui vint en tête. « If tomorrow never comes » au fond de la salle une ombre attendait qu'il chante…

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Une fois la chanson fini, un bruit d'applaudissement se fit entendre et l'ombre descendit doucement les marches.

tu as une voix magnifique Kurt

Blaine ? tu viens espionner ?

Non, et même si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas que cette chanson soit pour les régionales

Non elle est personnelle (Kurt rougit)

Et bien celle pour qui tu la chante à vraiment de la chance

Je ne la chantais pas pour une fille, en fait, Blaine je … (une pause et un soupir) je suis gay, et celui à qui je la destinais n'est pas encore déclaré.

OH ! navré de mettre trompé. Je vais te laisser à tes rêves où je ne suis surement pas

Kurt aurait voulu le retenir, mais son cœur s'était emballé un peu trop vite, et il s'était figé, essayant un mouvement, il se prit les pieds dans le fil du micro, et trébucha, Blaine se rapprocha inquiet.

tu vas bien ? Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins.

Non ça va, juste une belle peur et une grosse honte.

Ca arrive de perdre l'équilibre tu sais. (Blaine s'était assis au coté de Kurt)

Alors tu vas me dire pour qui était cette chanson ?

Pourquoi autant d'intérêt, ce n'est qu'une chanson.

Vu la façon dont tu l'interprétais, ca ressemblait plus à une déclaration. Alors qui est ton rêve.

Kurt était perdu, perdu dans les paroles de Blaine, perdu dans son regard, il frémissait à chacun de ses mots. C'était une sensation complètement inconnue et il se sentait plus timide que jamais. Elle était pour lui cette chanson, mais comment lui avouer cela sans qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

tu rougis Kurt !

Kurt tourna la tête et fini par parler.

Blaine, tu, enfin je…

Tu as perdu tes mots, Kurt,

Tu es mon rêve… (les mots étaient sorti tout seul) pardon je n'aurais pas dû

Cette chanson était pour moi …

C'est idiot et très pathétique je sais

Au contraire je trouve ça très romantique,

Blaine s'était rapproché un peu trop prés de Kurt, et celui-ci avait cessé de respirer

Bon maintenant que je sais la vérité sur cette chanson, je peux bien être franc avec toi à mon tour, En fait j'étais venu te voir, je savais que tu étais gay, je crois que je l'ai su dés notre premier regard ce matin et j'ai complètement craqué sur ce regard bleu, tu m'as pris dans tes filets Kurt Hummel, c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.

Blaine, je …

Mais Kurt n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Blaine avait posé ses lèvres délicates sur celle de Kurt. Rien n'aurait pu briser cette intimité, Kurt laissa tomber le micro et mis ses mains autour de la taille de Blaine qui lui posa une main dans le coup de Kurt pour approfondir leur baiser. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu arriver les membres du Glee Club qui était là depuis un bon moment à les regarder.

Ca c'est un baiser, Kurt, désolé de vous déranger, tu pourrais nous présenter….

Rachel, OH mon dieu… !

Ca va calme toi mon cœur. Je suis là maintenant, bonjour je m'appelle Blaine et je suis le petit ami de Kurt.

Kurt s'asseye sur la scène les jambes flageolant. Et rouge comme une pivoine. Blaine s'agenouilla et le fixa dans les yeux.

je dois filer, je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Je t'aime Kurt. Il monta les marches Kurt ne le lâchait pas du regard, Blaine s'arrêta en haut et dans le micro qu'il avait soigneusement subtilisé, il cria devant les yeux ébahis de tout le Glee club : KURT HUMMEL JE SUIS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI.

Kurt resta bouche bé et il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour redescendre de son nuage.


End file.
